Arizona Spillway
Arizona Spillway é uma estação de controle da Hoover Dam localizada à leste do Rio Colorado. Enredo Esta estação forma uma parte integral da Hoover Dam, provendo os meios para controlar a fluxo da água do Lake Mead para o Colorado River. Algum tempo depois da Primeira Batalha de Hoover Dam a Battle of Arizona Spillway ocorreu aqui, com a Legião eventualmente empurrando a NCR para longe dos bancos do leste.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.372-376: "'3.33 Hoover Dam''' ''All of the Main Quest in Act III centers around this location, as do the Main Quests involving the visit of President Aaron Kimball. A stronghold of extreme strategic importance for centuries, this location has seen recent turmoil between major Faction too. A few years before current events, Caesar's Legion rolled in, led by ex-Mormon missionary Joshua Graham, Caesar's Legate. Not considering NCR's army to be a serious threat, Graham exercised somewhat lax control over the Legion. During the Battle of Hoover Dam, NCR Rangers and Sharpshooters from First Recon employed risky tactics against the Legion with the help of the enlisted Troopers, and despite horrific loss of life, Caesar's forces were pushed back, but not routed. The NCR has been holding the dam continuously since, and have fortified positions along the dam and up and down the west side of the Colorado River. Recently, the Legion pushed the NCR off of the east side of the river at the Battle of Willow Beach (which destroyed an NCR military camp) and the Battle of Arizona Spillway. Day to day military operations at the dam are under the command of Colonel Moore. While troopers are active here, there are also a large number of civilian contractors who are trying to keep the dam running. They are of a secondary concern to Moore, who is preparing from for an impending attack by Caesar and a visit by President Kimball." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Anotações * Em um ponto durante o desenvolvimento, o jogador poderia visitar essa parte de Hoover Dam. No entanto, ele foi eventualmente cortado e seu mapa, chamado HooverDamIntArizonaSpillway no GECK, deletado. Arizona Spillway foi possivelmente cortada do jogo entre o início e meio do desenvolvimento, uma vez que um dos companheiros, Rose of Sharon Cassidy, possui um diálogo para dizer se o jogador visitasse o local. Apenas o exterior do massivo local continua no jogo. Independentemente de seu estado, o Spillway é especificamente indicado no guia oficial de estratégia do jogo. * O túnel real do Spillway é um grande túnel/trincheira que teria uma ponte ao final do jogo. Se você olhar embaixo da ponte existe uma grande grade, assim como uma pequena escotilha, ambos que deviam leva-lo ao mapa deletado. Aparições Arizona Spillway é mencionada no Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition e aparece em Fallout: New Vegas. Bastidores Arizona Spillway é baseada na real Arizona Spillway, localizada no lado leste da Hoover Dam. en:Arizona Spillway es:Aliviadero de Arizona fr:Arizona Spillway pl:Przelew Arizony ru:Аризонский водослив Categoria:Hoover Dam Categoria:New California Republic Categoria:Caesar's Legion Categoria:Localidades cortadas do Fallout: New Vegas